Suite Paradise
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: Olivia and Elliot undercover on an island.. this has got to be a dream... right! Maybe some smut.


**Suite paradise**

**a/n I don't own them… what a shame. I'm back for a little while so enjoy **

**Another short hotel stay in a suite inspired me to write this. ENJOY!**

Her head was nestled in the pillow. There were streaks of hair covering her tan face. Her eyes were closed and she was so content. This is how she spent her nights.

...

"Baby, wake up. I don't want you to conk out on me!" he smiled getting the hair out of her face.

They were undercover, at a resort in the Bahamas Islands. How they landed this gig is unknown. They were supposed to act like a married couple in a child and drug smuggling ring that took them from the streets of New York to this island. She felt like she was on a vacation since the suspects have been caught.

"Sorry hun." She smiled rubbing her eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks with white tropical flowers on it. "What time is it… did I sleep long?" she said panicked.

"Nope I wanted to wake you up to give you a surprise." He smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

"Well I like surprises" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Will I need my bathing suit for this surprise?"

"Yes m'am. Meet me down at the pool." He smiled as he grabbed a room key and left.

They have been going out for 9 months now. It has been a secret in the department and nobody knows but close friends and family. They have been going very slow and have only kissed. She doesn't want to go to fast like she did with other men and ruin a relationship and make it about sex. She was deciding what bathing suit to wear. She wanted to surprise him and show off her tan skin and curves. She decided on a red bikini and put on her cover up and went down to the pool, wondering what was going to happen.

...

The pool is surrounded by candlelight. He is smiling as he dips his feet into the bubbling hot water of the hot tub. There is a bottle of champagne next to him on ice and rose petals surround the pool, scattered about on the ground like a sea of red.

"Hello there Ms Benson." He smiles as he gets up to greet her with a kiss. His lips feel warm and hers like they are on fire.

"All this … for me?" She questioned with a big smile.

"Of course. I believe it's our nine month anniversary tonight?"

"Yeah, you remembered!"

"Lets just say I wouldn't forget." He grinned uncorking a bottle of champagne. He poured them some in 2 tall fluted glasses and proposed a toast. The clanked the glasses and took a sip.

"So what's my surprise detective?" she flirted.

"Just us alone and the pool area to ourselves. Everyone else is back in New York… we need some nice alone time."

"I couldn't agree more!" She said taking another sip of the bubbly drink. She put it down on the bar area and took off her cover up, revealing the red bikini.

"Holy shit baby, you look great!" he said running his hand down her curves and giving her a hug followed by some kisses on her neck. It was on fire.

"Thanks… don't tell me your wearing your tank in the pool!" she smiled as they parted.

"Of course not." He said taking off the tight white beater and throwing it on the beach chair. His muscles looked more toned and sexier with the light from the tiki torches bouncing off them.

"There we go."

"So babe, what do you want to do, pool or hot tub?"

"I say pool; it's still kind of hot out."

"Works for me." he said taking her hand, "Now is the water going to be too cold for Livvy." He smiled.

"Really Elliot?" she said batting her brows as she stepped into shallow waters of the pool. "It's not even bad."

"You forgot your champagne!" he said running back to get their glasses and place them by the pools edge.

"Thanks baby." She said slowly walking around towards the edge of the pool. There were little violet lights and rock features on that side. The pool was slightly illuminated.

"I'll just keep those down there." He said making his way over to her. "It's nice isn't it?" he said trying to get used to the water.

"Beautiful, this whole thing Elliot, thank you so much."

"I know something more beautiful than this."

"What is it?"

"Well it's a person, I don't know if you know her but she works for the NYPD and man is she hot."

"Oh?"

"Yes she works for the 1-6 and she's got a body let me tell you. When she sways those hips when she walks in every morning, makes a grown man sweat." He smiled pulling her towards him in the water.

"Hm, that's gotta be Munch!" she smiled getting his cue.

"No. Her name is Olivia Benson and she is simply stunning." He said as there lips slowly met.

They greeted each other with slow kisses. He was teasing her so badly. His hand was down at her hip and her hands were around his neck. After a few minutes the kissing intensified until they decided to get some air. Olivia has never felt this turned on in front of him before in her life, except that time he walked in the locker room wearing only a white towel.

"Want me to get your glass?" he said getting ready to swim over to the other side.

"Nah I'm all set." She said "But there is something I want to do…"

"And that is…?"

"Explore." She said going in for a kiss.

"What kind of exploring?" He said puzzled.

"Each other." She said taking his hands and bringing them down under the water.

"Liv are you SURE you want to do this… I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"I'm ready." She said, those words setting him off. He caressed her neck with endless kisses as his hands roamed her body, with her controlling their location.

"Are you teasing me Miss Benson?" he asked as she slowly brought his hands to her ass and took them away quickly.

"Who me? Noooo!" she said smiling as she placed his hands right on her ass. He slowly cupped her ass and he's been wanting to do that for so long. He pulled her towards him and his hard-on.

"You make me so happy." He breathed as she was kissing his neck.

"I can tell." She said teasing him with her breasts brushing up against his chest.

"A little chilly baby?" he said as he felt her hard nipples between the fabric of the flimsy top.

"Just a little." She said in a sexy voice.

"Oh I see." He said as he accidentally brushed a finger against one. She flinched.

"Yeah I don't know what to do about this."

"Maybe I can warm them up?"

"Of course." She said, between her legs throbbing.

He looked around and slowly undid her top and snapped the back off. It was soon floating around the pool. She was now topless in front of her partner for over 9 years.

"So perfect." He said playing with one of her nipples with his finger.

"Thank you." She said as his lips soon encased one of them. He was giving them his "Stabler" kisses. She let out a slight groan.

"You like that?' he said with a devilish grin."

"A lot."

"That's good."

"Elliot!" she huffed as he continued his magic. "I need you to.."

"To what?" he said catching her drift and slowly pushing her bathing suit bottoms down her long legs. Those were soon missing in the pool as his actions moved south. He slowly started teasing her with his fingers then slowly thrust two of them in her, soon adding one more to the mix. Her back arched as continued.

"It's been a little while since…" she said blushing.

"It's ok baby. I'll go easy." He said as her hands reached down pulling his trunks off. She felt his hard on right between them. "It's been awhile for me too." He said as he adjusted himself. Her legs were still on fire.

"Elliot!" she breathed as he was teasing her in between her legs with his dick. He was rubbing her with it making her crazy.

"What?" he said as he continued his motions, stopping near her entrance but teasing her again.

"I need you…"

"Protection?" he huffed.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry about it."

He thrust into her. Her body taking a few seconds to adjust to his large size. She thought her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head with pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his torso as she tried to get him in her as deep as she could.

"We are the perfect fit baby." He said as he began thrusting into her getting rougher and rougher each time. "Is this too much?"

"No keep going." She gasped feeling herself tightening around him. She was kissing him all over, her breathing becoming heavy and rhymic, to match his.

"This is… unbelievable!" He gasped getting faster and faster with his thrusts he was kissing her all over.

"Elliot... I'm almost there baby."

"Same."

He gripped onto her and delivered his final thrust as she reached her climax. She never got an orgasm that intense in her life. Not even her vibrators could do that. She swore she heard herself yell his name. He soon came after her, growling her name in her ear, leaving his mark on her neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said going in and kissing him on the lips.

...

"Olivia, Liv… ?" he said in her ear. Her dream slowly fizzled away.

"Huh?" she said getting the whisp of hair out of her face.

"You took quite a nap for yourself." He said smiling sitting next to her on the bed in the bullpens.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"3 hours, you needed it though, this case is bothering everyone. Hurry up and get up Cragen's got some news for us."

They both stumbled out of the bullpen and went down to Don's office.

"You guys better pack up… you're both going undercover." He said as they walked in.

She smiled to herself as she walked out of the 1-6 with a little more swing in her step. _"I guess some dreams do come true." _She thought to herself as her and Elliot reached the elevators. They smiled as the doors closed.

**SORRY I'M A TEASE! Maybe this could have come before my "conference call" fic. If you haven't read it please do. There is a lot of smut. Please take the time to review, thanks!**


End file.
